The Infected
by XXX-NaughtyFanFictionLover-XXX
Summary: It was two years after the demise of Naraku, and now a new problem has appeared. Naraku was not all purified leaving a piece of his tentacle in the wake. Now Feudal Era is plagued with not only infected humans, but demons and hanyous as well. All due to the fact of one creature's mistake that inflicted pain and misery.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

**Summary:** It was two years after the demise of Naraku, and now a new problem has appeared. Naraku was not all purified leaving a piece of his tentacle in the wake. Now Feudal Era is plagued with not only infected humans, but demons and hanyous as well. All due to the fact of one creature's mistake that inflicted pain and misery.

**A/N: In this story there will be a bit of drama, romance, horror, and humor. This is rated for a reason. There will be sexual content, gore, and extreme language. You have been warned; read at your own risk… To all of my viewers and followers, I do apologize for the long delay of not updating and or posting new stories due to the fact that I had recently lost my father due to lung cancer. I have also been sick as well while dealing with work and school, but now I am back. I cannot guarantee how soon I will be able to update, but believe me when I say; I will not leave either of my stories unfinished. Once again, thank you all for your support, it is truly appreciated. **

**Chapter One: Virus**

The battle with Naraku was very intense and the gang was not very surprised. If it were not for Kagura and her older sister, Kanna, then the fight could have been worse. Many were injured and some had died. Before Naraku took his last breath, he decided to take a traitor along with him with Kagura in mind, but Kanna took the fall instead. Kohaku died protecting his sister, Sango, as well as the fire cat, Kirara. He decided he was better off dead for the trouble he had caused and now he was finally at peace. Kouga's two close comrades, Hakkaku and Ginta, died protecting him as he was already severely injured. The wolf prince not only saw them as friends but family also.

After the defeat of Naraku, the Inutachi had never been the same. Of course they still journeyed together, but as far as relationships went; neither was with the person he or she loved dearly back then.

Even though Kagome and Inuyasha are not together anymore, Kagome still decided to stay in the Feudal Era. She felt as if she belonged in the past since most of her days were spent there. School was also another reason. She failed majority of her classes and now she didn't have to worry about such things. The same day they defeated Naraku, the miko went home to tell her family of the news and where she decided to stay. After the miko obtained all the necessities she would need in the past, she said her goodbyes and sealed the well forever.

Inuyasha was still a complete baka. He not only kept calling Kagome names that came to mind, but also gained a few extra pounds. He still held sexual relations with the dead miko, Kikyo, even if the graveyard stench adhered to his skin. She couldn't stay in the village for long because of her smell, so she wandered around most of the time before she visited Inuyasha once again.

Shippo is now a teenager. Since his greatest enemy is no longer alive and father avenged, he came to the conclusion that it was time for him to grow and fend for himself. His kitsune tricks became better over the years and Inuyasha has always been his target. Not only to improve them, but just for the fun of it with the idea that the hanyou deserved it. They still do not get along very well.

Miroku is still the perverted monk everyone grew to know. He is the only one among the group to stay calm and collected most of the time. He was the first to see the change in his beloved Sango, but the love he had for her soon began to fade as well.

Sango became more distant after her little brother died in the battle. She also was more aggressive and bitchy than before. Everyone understood why, but at the same time they became annoyed and tired of her attitude because it becomes worse day after day. She grew into being wretched more so than Inuyasha. Occasionally, she would leave the group for a few days and then return as if nothing has ever happened. She is not the same person the gang used to love.

Rin is now a teenager and still stayed with Sesshomaru. He gave her the option to either live with humans or stay with him. Of course she chose the latter. Sesshomaru is still the most feared, but Rin had some point melted his heart of ice a little within their travels together. He did help fight with the others in the battle with Naraku and he was one of the few to leave unscathed.

Kouga finally got the hint through his thick skull that Kagome was just not interested in mating with him. In some ways he was no different than Inuyasha. He did not really love her as he said he did; he was only infatuated with her because she could sense the sacred jewel shards. Now that the Shikon Jewel was no more and Kagome did not want him; he went ahead and mated Ayame.

Who knew that not purifying every last piece of Naraku would soon turn the Feudal Era into a horrific nightmare? If his evil aura lasted in the cave over fifty years when he turned into a half demon, then it makes no difference that a piece of his flesh could survive for a couple of years.

***TI***

*Two Weeks Ago*

"Here boy," a man called out to his dog, "where are you?!"

Not too far from his master, a dog came upon an odd piece of meat that was sticking from a hole within the bottom of an old tree. The canine went closer to the chunk of flesh and gave it a long, hard sniff. Since the dog thought it was nothing harmful, it quickly began to chow down on it before trotting back to his owner. Little did that canine know that it not only put itself in danger, but his owner and others as well. No matter the species.

"Hey boy," the owner acknowledged as he knelt down to give it a kiss, but suddenly stopped in his tracks as the dog's breath blew in his face. "Whoa! What the hell have you eaten," he wheezed and coughed a few times as he tried to keep the bile down his throat. "Come on, let us return home."

The hound and his owner walked back towards their hut with two rabbits they hunted for supper. The walk was not very far from the forest since they lived close to it. The journey was only about ten minutes or so. As the man treaded a few paces ahead of his canine, he did not see it began to twitch a little. They reached their destination and the village man started preparing the rabbits for supper.

The human being was a little worried of how quiet his dog became. Usually, it is very lively and playful, but all it did at the moment was lie down in the furthest corner. It did not even touch its food and roast rabbit is its favorite meal.

"Are you ok, boy," his owner asked.

The tail-wagger did not acknowledge his master's voice. The only thing that happened was his breathing becoming labored and it soon fell into a deep sleep. The village man stared at his beloved dog curiously before he finished his meal and soon let sleep overtake him as well.

Hours later the owner awoke to a growling noise only to come face to face with a grey eyed dog that smelt of decay. "Fido, what is wrong with you," he asked as he started to slowly back away with beads of sweat that trailed down his face and a shiver of fear.

A loud growl stopped the man in his tracks and he screamed as the dog pounced and bit into his arm. "Let go," he yelled at his tormentor, but the dog did not listen and only bit down harder and ripped off a piece of flesh.

The village man screamed of agony as the once trusted man's best friend charged at him again for another chunk of human meat. The owner panicked and grabbed the nearest thing he could find, which was a poker lying by the fire and he immediately stabbed the dog in the head with as much force as he could before darkness overtook him.

***TI***

*Present*

"What the fuck is going on," Inuyasha bellowed, "why all of a sudden are there so many of them!"

"Will you shut up, Inuyasha, before you lure more of those things towards us," Kagome whispered harshly.

"Yea Inutrasha," a teenage Shippo agreed, "It is bad enough that they saw how fat you were and started chasing after us."

"I am not fat! Why don't you come over here and say that to my claws," the hanyou responded with his fist in the air.

"You might as well be since you've become lazy after we defeated Naraku. We couldn't escape far enough to lose those things because you became tired quickly," Sango said, "I bet if they attacked your precious Ramen, then you would have thought differently."

"Everyone let's just calm down and try to figure out a safe way to escape this cave and to somewhere safer," Miroku said as he tried to calm everyone down. _'I am quite surprised with the stench of Kikyo pouring off Inuyasha that the dead ones still chased mainly him,'_ he thought to himself.

It has been two years since the Inutachi destroyed the evil hanyou, Naraku. And it has been two weeks since the break out had started. No one knew how it happened, but all they knew is that the virus was contagious through bites, scratches, and blood getting into the person's system.

The gang was the only survivors from Edo and they were now currently trapped in a small barricaded cave. The old miko, Kaede, did not make it and the whole group felt responsible for her death. Well everyone except Inuyasha of course.

**A/N: Well that's it for chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it. **


End file.
